1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved steering alert system and, more particularly, pertains to providing an alarm for increased safety when a vehicle driver may have fallen asleep or lost attention to driving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle alarm systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle alarm systems of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of alerting a driver during unsafe conditions through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of vehicle alarm systems of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,176 to Nakamura, issued Aug. 2, 1994, discloses a safety system for vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,939 to Otani, issued Mar. 1, 1988, discloses a steering wheel steering aid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,583 to Seko, et al., issued Jun. 10, 1986, discloses a method and system for detection of driver drowsiness by an abrupt steering change following no steering movement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,665 to Manning, issued Mar. 31, 1981, discloses a driver sleep or fatigue alarm. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,905 to Coons, issued Jul. 1, 1980, discloses an alarm for waking a dozing driver.
In this respect, the steering alert system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an alarm for increased safety when a vehicle driver may have fallen asleep or lost attention to driving.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved steering alert system which can be used for providing an alarm for increased safety when a vehicle driver may have fallen asleep or lost attention to driving. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.